


Épilogue

by Purplechimera



Series: Structure & Good Soil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Three years later





	Épilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szote/gifts).



> Super fluffy epilogue to my 2019 wsbb!

~Three Years Later~

 

~Remus~

 

“Sirius, if you don’t quit leaving your blueprints on my seed table, I’m going to turn them into fertilizer.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

 

I close my eyes and count to ten. When I open them again, the blueprints have been replaced by a steaming mug of tea. I narrow my eyes suspiciously at it. Sirius laughs.

 

“Just a peace offering, love. No need to be suspicious.”

 

“Hmm.” I pick it up and settle back into my chair, glancing around our flat. October is always a busy month for both of us, and this year is no different-the tidying up is always the first thing to fall to the wayside.  _ As well as our bank account _ , my brain supplies, as my gaze falls across the teetering stack of takeaway containers near the bin. I sip my tea.

 

“Sirius, why do you have so many printed blueprints, anyway? I thought you were all about saving trees and flaunting your superior computing skills.”

 

From the other side of the room, Sirius snorts, several inky locks falling from his haphazard bun. “These are the building’s current blueprints. I haven’t scanned them yet.” 

 

I finish the last of my tea, make a mental note to trim the night-blooming cereus when I get home, and deposit my mug in the sink. “Alright, Sirius, I’m heading-” Sirius’ lips press against mine, his fingers winding into my hair as he traps me against the counter. When he finally pulls back, he tips his head to press our foreheads together.

 

“Have a good day at work, love.”

 

I can’t help but smile when he rubs the end of his nose with mine. “You too.”

 

~~~

 

Even though I’m later than usual, our flat is empty when I get home. I check my phone-no messages from Sirius. Frowning, I flick on the light, and nearly jump out of my skin.

 

On the counter is a giant aloe vera plant, in a planter painted with a heart-eyes emoji. I lean over to read the note stuck under one corner.

 

_ Aloe you vera much. Happy anniversary. ~Sirius _

_ P.S. Flip Me over (the paper, Remus, get your mind out of the gutter, God.) _

 

Chuckling, I flip the paper over. It’s an itinerary print out, with flights to and from Italy, and tickets to the Gardens of Trauttmansdorff Castle. Sirius has drawn an arrow to this, and scrawled in the margins:

 

_ Their gardens have 83 (!!) landscapes! I didn’t even know there were that many. _

 

I chuckle as the door creaks open, revealing Sirius in a suit that it looks like he started taking off in the hall. His tie is loose around his neck, and his briefcase thumps loudly as he drops it on a chair.

 

“God, I cannot  _ wait _ for this project to be over.” He rolls his shoulders, slipping off his jacket. Then, for the first time, his eyes truly land on me, standing in the kitchen in my harvest clothes, clutching his note. “Oh.” He runs a hand through his hair, smiling rather sheepishly. “Surprise?”

 

My vision blurs with tears as I throw myself at him, dropping the paper to slide my fingers up his shoulders and into his hair. “Thank you, thank you thank you thank you thank you,” I murmur, pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

 

I feel his chuckle start in his belly, and before I know it, he’s wrapped his arms around me, swinging me in a circle. I can’t help but let out a shriek. Sirius puts me down, running one hand over my hair and pressing a kiss to my temple. “Happy anniversary, love. I hope you like it.”

 

“You said we weren’t exchanging presents!”

 

He laughs again. “We aren’t! It’s for both of us. The castle there is one of the earliest representations of neo-Gothic architecture! It was first built in about 1300, but then it was bought by-”

 

Kissing Sirius is really the best way to get him to be quiet.


End file.
